Black and Gold
by ephona
Summary: Six months after the Ark, Kat is growing closer to Garang, but what happens when a stranger shows up at the zoo, who has a gift of his own.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Wild Kat

Golden eyes

Kat sat in her room looking out the window, sipping her cup of tea and listening to the animals of the zoo call to one another. It had only been six months since she had saved Garang from Dr. Raushark. Life had just proceeded to become weirder and weirder. Alex came to see her every day, trying to talk about what happened. Kat sighed she thought she really liked him but even just after a month she was about ready to smack him. Think of the devil she thought, as she watched the familiar figure start up her drive way. Quickly she set down her cup and grabbed her boots. Quietly slipping out the back door with a hiss and Jamie's bloody monkey that would not shut up, she was gone. Running through the zoo ignoring the stares of the tourist she headed strait for the tiger cages. Stopping right outside the door to the cage, she stood still and took a deep breath. Going into her self she felt along the bond that connected her and Garang she called the tiger to her. Kat opened her eyes feeling as though she had just flew through the air across the cage to find Garang padding toward her. Her cub a step or two behind her. Sticking her hand through the cage bars she softly stroked the fur of the tiger.

"Oh Garang what am I going to do. He won't leave me alone. You can't eat him for me can you." She said with a laugh, closing her eyes and connecting to the tiger once again. It had become a balm to her soul these past few months. Taking a deep breath through her nose she smelled all the animals around her. The senses and the power of the tiger had become like a drug to her, but she didn't care. Each time she connected with Garang she felt stronger and stronger as their bond grew. Kat was now able to connect whenever she wanted to, she loved it. Taking another deep breath she caught a foreign smell, behind her. Whipping about her teeth bared in a snarl she froze.

A man stood behind her, dressed all in black with dark hair and brown eyes. Taking another breath, she stepped closer. The man took his hands out of his pockets and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, just has she had done not so long ago. Almost at once his eyes snapped back open. Instead of the brown eyes that were supposed to be there, his eyes were now gold. Kat froze once more, now sensing something else about the man, something that called to her almost as much and Garang did.

Kat jumped as the man lunged toward her, knocking her down on the ground. Instead of fighting back Kat lay on the ground just looking up at the stranger who was watching her with the same intense stare she had. Seconds past neither breathing, than the man lowered his head and brought it next to her head. Once again he took a deep breath a slight tremble going though his body only to be echoed by hers. Then the man started rubbing his face along her neck. Kats eyes fluttered close as the man marked her as his.

With that though Kat snapped out of the trance she was in. Pushing the man off her. She stared at the man sprawled on the ground a few feet away form her. He was staring right back her, not moving at all. Kat almost crawled over to him to be near him once more. Stopping herself she jumped to her feet she took off running once more tearing though the zoo. She could have sworn she heard a roar from behind her , but she didn't stop. She just ran until she was home.


	2. Chapter 3

Ch. 2

Jess stood trembling next to the cage. Another cat spirit, there were very few of his people left in the world. Especially females. From what he could tell she was connected to a tiger. Closing his eyes he dragged her scent into him. Memorizing it, savoring it. She would have a difficult time escaping him or the rest of the males that were coming once he informed the council of a lost female. She was unclaimed he was sure of it.

A feeling that he was missing half of his soul came to him, and with a smile he headed off to the rest of the cat cages were his soul cat was being shipped. The panther was quiet agitated, he had felt the female through Jess and his cat instincts told him it was time to hunt for this potential mate. With a quick push of reassurance and love he stepped closer and inserted a hand. Gently touching the fur of his friend, he gave what comfort he could.

As quickly as he came he left, walking fast through the zoo to his new apt, he was conscious of the smell of the female getting stronger. With a growl of pleasure he entered his apartment to inform the council and to get ready for a lot of rowdy guest that were going to be invading his new territory quiet soon.

The poor female was going to be having a lot more company soon. He thought

with a smirk. I hope she chooses a mate soon or there is going to be a lot of problems at

this zoo. Good thing the Cat Council controlled all the zoos in the world then.


	3. Chapter something

Ch. 3

Kat had a hard night. Every time she finally she got to sleep she would get a scent of the dark eyed man on the breeze and bolt up in bed. The next mourning Kat shuffled into the kitchen. Plodding down across from her mother who looked like she felt the same state as she did.

"Ma, what happened to you." Kat asked staring at all the paper work scattered in front of her mom.

"The chairman called this mourning at four. We, it seems, are getting five more cats. They should be arriving in two days. How that is even possible I have no idea. We are going to do a quick remodel of the old cathouse and move one of the other animals, to make room. We will have two lions, one cheetah, one leopard, and another panther. " Her mother answered with a not so little amount of sarcasm.

"Another? What do you mean another?"

" We got one in just yesterday. A huge panther. One of the biggest I have ever seen. You stay away from this one, okay" she said with a small chuckle. With that she buckled back down to her papers.

Kat was frozen to her chair. A panther, a big one… yesterday." With a breeze coming in through the window once again bringing the scent of the male from yesterday with it everything locked into place. He was just like her. A…A… were-tiger. At least according to Jasmine. I think I will leave them out of this for a while. Kat thought to herself as she got up and headed to the shower. She had things to do today. And on the top of that list was going to see this new panther.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I have no idea who it belongs to, but it is not me.

So did you guys miss me, I hope that the seven people who read this like it. Hugs and Kisses.

Ch. 4

Two days had past sense Kat had gone to see the Panther. He was amazing, huge and

powerful. Even Grang approved of him or at least gave him some respect. She hadn't seen Mr.

Dark and jumps you, in those two days, but she could smell him. And it was driving her stark

crazy. The smell of male was always around her, the feel of his eyes a burning weight that sent

her body up in flames. The other cats were arriving today and the very air seemed to crack with

the amount of energy that was surrounding the zoo.

Kat paced in front of Grang's cage. She couldn't shake this feeling of foreboding it had been

haunting ever sense she heard about the new cats coming in to the zoo. As she made another

pass in front of Grang, she froze. Grang was looking at something on the other side of the cage

and what ever it was, was moving toward Kat. Flashing into her were-cat form so quickly, left

her dizzy, but she was scared. Her glowing green eyes focused on the corner of Grang's cage

right as two young beautiful black men appeared. They froze almost instantly upon spying her.

She gave a low growl, warning them to back off. Like a mirror image of each other they closed

their eyes and scented the air. Their eyes flew open to reveal two pairs of golden amber eyes,

were dark brown had once been.

They began to advance as a pair. Kat knowing that this would end up as another sit and sniff

session decided it was time to leave. Turning she used her long legs to out distance the men.

Throwing herself around turns with reckless abandonment it wasn't long before she ran into

some one. Tumbling to the ground on top of the person. They finally came to a stop a little a

ways from the path.

"Whoa, there little lady. What's got you into such a pan…" his voice trailed off as she

looked him in the eyes? Glowing green eyes meet with light brown eyes set into a boyishly

good-looking face of young man about 23. She started to feel uneasy and with good reason as

suddenly his eyes changed to the yellow green of a cats. With a growl his arms came and locked

around her. Kat panicked again, flight was once again the only thing in her mind. Quickly she

kneed him in the balls and ran, leaving the man on the ground in agony.

Kat began running though the zoo as though her life depended on it. She had to find a safe

haven. She needed her den. With that in mind she began to head home. She was within shouting

distance of her home when something leapt out onto the trail ahead of her. Skidding to a halt,

she crouched low to the ground ready to fight. It was another males, his eyes glowing the bright

blue of an exotic cat, surrounded by light brown hair that fell over his eyes.

"So you are the female, who has everybody in such a state." The man said as looked her up

and down. "It will be an honor to have you as my mate."

"Stay away from me. All of you just stay away." Kat growled before she picked up a branch

from the ground and hit the man over the head with it. He fell to the ground with a surprised

look on his face. She was off and running before he had even hit the ground. If she had waited

around a little longer she would have heard him mutter, "What a woman."

Up and running again she decided to head for the hippo enclosure. It was smelly and dark

there, a good place to hide from things that could track you. She reached the pool without

encountering anybody, which was good as she was close to killing something. Looking down

into the deep blue water of the pool was calming. She had been there no more than five minutes

when a head pop up next to her. She jumped away in fright, ready to bolt at the first sign of

glowing eyes.

"Not another one. How many of you guys are there." She growled

"It's okay I won't hurt you. I am not looking for a mate. I love somebody else." The young

man said quickly trying to reassure her so she wouldn't run.

He looked about nineteen; he had dark brown blackish hair, high cheekbones, and brown

skin. She could smell feline on him, she was posed to run when she noticed his eyes, they were

begging her not to run. Honesty that was the emotion in his voice that convinced her to stay.

"My name is Sebas. I'm a were-cheetah, nineteen, from South America, I'm in love with a

human, type A blood, and have a strong dislike for scones and jam. That covers the basics for

me, what about you." Sebas said quietly with laughter in his voice.

"My name is Kat." Kat said softly approaching him cautiously.

"Oh the boys are going to have a fun time with that name." He said through his laughter.

"What is going on with all the males?" she practically screamed.

"Well….."

Review. Please review. So I can update. You reviewers give me the inspiration to write.


End file.
